


Led By A Beating Heart

by 13beautifulghostmonument



Series: 10 Points To Yaz [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument
Summary: After making a sacrifice for the the Doctor, Yaz is on the mend but what of the Doctor? Final chapter of the series





	Led By A Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The last three titles for this series are taken from the first three lines of Bastille's Laura Palmer. 
> 
> Thank you to my bestie TheRainbowFox for being beta for this and the majority of this series. Someone who became a regular reviewer of mine is now one of my closest friends and I'm so thankful! And for everyone else I've met through the Thasmin fandom. You know who you are and you've been such a positive influence on me this year. I love you all!

_ Ba dum… ba dum… ba dum… _

The sound was distant, but edging closer, almost like a monster creeping up on her. Closer and louder, the sound grew. Yaz wondered whether it was a robot and the beeping was it’s lifesign. She also wondered whether she would be able to move in time to get away from it. Or even open her eyes for that matter. Perhaps her eyes were open and she had gone blind from her injuries? No, surely not. She didn’t remember being shot-   
  
Yaz bolted upright in a dazed panic as flashbacks from what happened came flooding back to her. The Doctor! She was trying to save the Doctor. Where was she? And where was Yaz?   
  
Her eyes were met with lights that were too bright so she had to squint slightly, until she adjusted to the unnatural white she was surrounded by. The robot that was edging towards her was actually a heart monitor that was beside her bed. She was in hospital. Alone.    
  
The beeping became more rapid as her heart raced with dread, her breathing quickening.    
  
Just then, Ryan and Graham entered the room both holding paper cups filled with cheap filtered coffee they had found in the hospital’s canteen. Upon noticing Yaz’s distressed state, the boys rushed to her side, Graham placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder. “You okay there, cockle?” Yaz sobbed as her breathing hitched a little, Graham now rubbing circles on her back to calm her down. “It’s okay, we’re here now. You’re safe.”

“Where is she?”    
  
It suddenly occurred to both boys that the Doctor wasn’t in the ward. They looked around briefly, as if she would just appear from behind a curtain or something. Ryan frowned. “I don’t understand. We were only gone ten minutes.”    
  
Graham retraced their steps in his mind, trying to think whether they had walked past the Doctor on their way up without realising. “I could be wrong but I’m fairly certain I didn’t see her downstairs” 

His eyes flicked back to Yaz. She tried to say something but nothing came out. Nothing other than a choking sob. It was a sound that was hard to hear, Graham thought.    
  
Without even thinking, Yaz had tried to move herself off of the bed only to be gently pushed back down. “Ah ah ah, the nurses have said you need to rest. You don’t want to rip your stitches. You’re still connected up to these machines here anyway so you’re not going to get very far, love”    
  
Yaz glared at the wires that were connected to her. One inserted into her forearm following to a drip, the ones attached to her chest monitoring her heartbeat. So that was where the beeping was coming from. The robot was her. “I need her. Please find her for me. I need her here.”    
  
Graham and Ryan couldn’t deny that they were now worried for the Doctor’s wellbeing too but to not worry Yaz further, they didn’t express this, only the look they gave each other. The look of worry and confusion went unnoticed to Yaz whose vision was blurred with tears.    
  
“I’ll go look for her, don’t worry.” Ryan spoke. “She can’t be too far.”    
  
Graham nodded with a smile. He was always so proud of his grandson. “Thank you, son. I’ll stay here with Yaz.”

* * *

Ryan had gone to the most obvious places first thinking he was bound to bump into her. The canteen, the reception and even the car park. He looked around for a mass of blonde hair but couldn’t see her so instead, he stood in front of all the parked cars scratching his head, wondering where on Earth to look next. Where would this Time Lord go when her own girlfriend was lying there in the hospital?    


A middle aged woman walking towards his direction noticed Ryan’s confused look. “You alright there, love? Need any help?”    
  
“No, I’m okay- Actually, I’m looking for someone. She’s blonde, wears a greyish blue coat and boots. And a rainbow across her chest.”    
  
The woman thought for a moment, trying to remember whether she had walked past anyone who matched that description. Surely wearing clothes like that, it would stick in her memory. “I don’t think so, sorry.”   
  
“Okay, no worries. Thank you, anyway” Ryan sighed in frustration.    
  
“I hope you find her soon.” The woman walked towards the hospital as Ryan nodded and smiled in thanks.    
  
Where to look next?    
  
Maybe she had gotten bored waiting for Yaz to wake up, and so went back to the TARDIS? He wasn’t that great at navigating Sheffield’s hospital, despite how many times he had ended up here over his lifetime with how clumsy he was. Ryan knew though that they had landed just behind the entrance so he raced over. There was no TARDIS in sight though. Where could she have gone? Why would she have just left them? Left Yaz of all people? It didn’t make any sense.   
  
If the TARDIS was gone, the Doctor could quite literally be anywhere. She could be in distant space right now and Ryan would just be searching for no reason. It would be just like her to make them all worry. Yaz didn’t need that right now.    
  
His last hope was Park Hill. She had to be there.    
  
Upon arriving, his eyes lit up as he saw the thing he was hoping to. The dark blue box stood proudly in front of the flats. He smiled. He had found her! Finally! He jogged over. 

Had Ryan’s plan went smoothly, he would have pushed the door open and fallen straight inside. Only, he didn’t. Instead, his body crashed into the TARDIS as the doors stayed shut, locked even. He tried to force it open but luck was not on his side. Ryan and Graham didn’t own keys, it was only Yaz and the Doctor. This had never bothered him until now. If he had a key, he thought, he could see if she was in there at least. Maybe she had locked herself away.    
  
“Doctor?” He called. There was only silence. “Doctor!” He tried again, shouting this time. “Yaz needs you!” Ryan pleaded, losing hope that she was there. In frustration, he slammed his fists against the door, earning a groan from the TARDIS. “Yeah well, back at you!”

* * *

Ryan ran back into the ward, panting to get his breath back. After looking in every possible place for the Doctor, he had made his way back to the hospital as quickly as he possibly could without stumbling.    
  
“And where the bleeding heck have you been?” Graham cried.    
  
Ryan sat on the edge of Yaz’s bed, still struggling to get his breath back. “I looked… all over. I can’t find her anywhere!”    
  
Yaz’s felt her eyes well up straight away before Graham placed a comforting hand upon hers. “She can’t have just left me! I need her here” She was trying with all her strength to not break down. However right now, it’s all she wanted to do.    
  
“I looked all over the hospital and I went back home too. The TARDIS is parked outside Park Hill but it’s locked and there’s no sign of the Doctor.”    
  
Both Graham and Yaz frowned. “I don’t understand. The Doctor seemed alright just before we left her”    
  
“What do you mean left?” Yaz queried. 

Graham and Ryan looked at each other but the elder decided to take the lead. “Before you woke up, the Doctor asked if she could have a few minutes with you alone so we took that as a chance to go and grab some lunch. We were only gone around ten minutes or so like we said earlier but when we came back, she was gone.”   
  
“I want to find her.”   
  
“They want you to stay here through the night, Yaz. Possibly even tomorrow night as well. I’m sorry.” Graham wished he could do more for her. 

Yaz groaned and sank bank in her bed, crossing her arms and causing the attached wires to tangle. “I hate this”   
  
Ryan smiled. “You’ll be out soon enough. You never know, she may turn up before you’re out of here”

The hospital had begrudgingly discharged Yaz after one night. They had ideally wanted to keep her for another for observation but using the fact that she was a member of the police, she kept annoying the doctor’s and nurse’s about how much she wanted to leave. So they ended up giving in provided she rested.    
  
Once she had gotten dressed and left, the boys knew she needed some time alone to visit the TARDIS. They dropped her off at Park Hill and knowing she would be okay with Najia and the rest of her family only a short walk away, left to spend a night back at home. 

* * *

Yaz cautiously walked towards the TARDIS, clutching her side from the slight ache and soreness she was experiencing from being out for the first time. She took a deep breath and reached into her jacket pocket for her key and inserted it into the lock, a silver star dangling behind. With a click, the door opened and Yaz stepped inside with nerves and excitement.

Apart from the emergency lighting which Yaz had seen a few days previously, the console room was in complete darkness. It was eerie and quiet, not a sound being made. Her heart grew heavy with worry and concern for her girlfriend.    
  
Taking a step forward and being careful not to trip on anything, the lights suddenly brightened so Yaz could make her way through safely. A small smile formed as she looked up, taking in the beautiful crystal pillars around the console. “Thank you.” She spoke softly.    
  
Now there was light, Yaz could see the state the TARDIS was in. It had been a few days since everything had happened and the debris was still scattered around. Wherever the Doctor was, cleaning up was not a priority. She stepped over the broken objects and the open books that lay on the floor and made her way to their bedroom, hoping to find any evidence on her journey that her girlfriend was there. Or had been there, at least. 

Turning on the light, she held back tears as she saw both Seb and Ellie sat before her on the bed. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a note written on blue paper. Underneath the letter, two keys were also placed on the bed. One of them was the Doctor’s key. Yaz had an inkling something was wrong with the Doctor, and was worried about what she would read. Picking the letter up, she sat on the bed and clutched Seb as she read.

_ Yaz, _

_ Words cannot express how much you mean to me. You have bought so much joy into my life and I couldn't be more thankful. But that’s also why I’ve done this.  _ __   
__   
_ I know deep down this won’t work long term. I can’t be the person you need me to be. One day, there will be a time where that army will hunt me down again and you can’t save me everytime. I’m thankful for that too, by the way. Oh Yaz, you’re too good to me. I can’t forgive myself for causing that pain on you though. You shouldn’t have got injured, not under anyone’s name but certainly not by your own girlfriend. I’m sorry.  _ __   
__   
_ Seeing you do that for me, having to get medicals to save you and seeing you lying there in that hospital bed broke me and I can’t put you through anything like that ever again. It’s for that reason that I’ve decided to leave. I’m leaving the TARDIS here outside yours for safe keeping. Don’t worry, she’ll be fine. No one apart from you three will be able to see it. They’ll simply walk past it without giving it a second glance. She’s good like that, bless her. You still have the key and with this letter is my own set and spare. Give them to Graham and Ryan. I’m giving you the TARDIS. Think of it as my last parting gift. Look after the old girl, will ya? I’ve told her to look after you too. _ __   
_   
_ __ I’ll never forget you my sweet angel, 

_ Your one and only _

_ P.s. Look after Seb for me _

A drop of water suddenly hit the page, smudging the already messy ink into a splodge and Yaz reached up to wipe her eyes realising that the water was coming from her. She had been so invested in what the Doctor had to say that she didn’t even notice the sobs that overcame her.    
  
How could she possibly live without her girlfriend now? How could she ever go back to a normal human life after seeing everything the universe had to offer? Yaz couldn’t fathom going back to an everyday routine of going to work, coming home for dinner, going to bed and repeating that day in and day out. She had imagined doing that with the Doctor involved though. But not on her own. Being alone almost scared her now. Had she really become so attached to this alien that the thought of normality broke her?   
  
And what of the Doctor?! Was she even alive? Where could she have possibly gone?   


Clutching Seb close to her chest, she laid down onto the side where the Doctor would usually sleep careful to not cause discomfort in her side and inhaled her scent that lingered upon the stuffed shark. The smell of earl grey and engine oil filled her senses and a part of Yaz felt at peace for a moment at the memories. It felt like she was close to her, hugging her even. What she wouldn’t give to be in the Doctor’s embrace right now…    
_   
_ _ Ba dum ba dum…  _

With her injury as well as losing her girlfriend, Yaz felt like her whole world had been ripped at the seams. 

_ ba dum ba dum…  _

Perhaps she could hide out in here for the rest of her days. Live out her life in this magical blue box. She would have plenty to keep her occupied with all the books the Doctor owned, the swimming pool, a games room and so many more that Yaz was sure she hadn’t even seen or heard of. There was still a lot of exploring to do. 

_ ba dum ba dum…  _

Yaz’s ears perked up at the third set of beeping. She had ignored it at the start, hardly noticing it’s existence but the more it carried on, the more prominent to her it became.    
  
_ ba dum ba dum…  _

She sat up abruptly, confused and dazed from her emotions. A few final tears fell from her face. She listened intently to where the sound was coming from. It was very similar to that of her own heartbeat that she heard when she awoke in the hospital. Only… faster? It kind of sounded like…    
  
She placed her feet on the ground and edged slowly forwards, using the beeps as her guide. Turning left out of their bedroom, down the hall, turning right, then left, then left again. The sound grew louder and more dominant in her ears.    
  
_ ba dum ba dum… ba dum ba dum…  _ __   
__   
The sound had led her to an empty med bay. Deep down, she had hoped she would find the Doctor here but that was not the case.    
  
The source of the beeping became clear as she saw the active control screen. It displayed an X-ray like image containing two hearts and besides that were a pulse being monitored. Or rather, two. The Doctor’s pulse.    
  
Yaz’s eyes lit up for the first time in days as that could only mean one thing. The Doctor was very much alive! She really had no idea how extraordinary this blue box was before this very point but the TARDIS was keeping a firm watch on her thief. The TARDIS and the Doctor’s bond couldn’t break that easily, the ship would have the last word of that.    
  
If the TARDIS could track the Doctor’s heartbeats, perhaps she wouldn’t be that far. In that moment, Yaz knew what she had to do. She would do whatever it took to locate her and bring her back to safety. To bring her back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the series over!! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this crazy little Shork story. What intended to only be a oneshot, turned into a thirteen part series! Who would have thought? 
> 
> I will be doing a series two shortly after the show returns so you will find out where the Doctor went then! And what happens to Yaz & the Doctor's relationship. For now, I will be taking a break from Seb and will be doing the occasional one shot until then ^_^


End file.
